Avalon
A V A L O N This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. |-|Canon Character= A P P E A R A N C E Avalon is a dark dirty blonde color with dark felcks across her main scales. Her transitional scales are bright green while her eyes are sky blue. Her spine was a dark blue but she dyed it brighter and tipped with gold. Her wings are feathered and earthen brown with the tips lined with gold, then blue, then gold again. Her horns and talons are cream. Her horns perfectly straight and have golden cuffs around them; her talons are covered in golden rings. Her belly is dark blue like how her spine was before she dyed it. She has a tattoo of a sword with wings on the under side of her front right talon. She also has two necklaces that are tied around her neck, one is made of wooden beads and the other bright yellow and green beads then a cross shaped bead in the middle. She has two piercings on her left ear and three piercings on her right. They are normally golden studs and the third on her right hear being a copper cuff with a small star hanging off that her BFF gave her. She has a small scar that trails from the bottom of her eye, down her cheek, and ends at her jaw. She also has a bite mark scar on her neck. P E R S O N A L I T Y Avalon is a true and courageous warrior at heart. Being born in the middle of war has sparked her desire for peace. She fights strongly along side her allies and can come up with creative battle cries. She also has a small hobby of forging swords and daggers. She even creates custom swords for those with the money to pay. S K I L L S *Text here H I S T O R Y Avalon was born near the beginning of the SandWing war. In her younger years, she was an apprentice of a SkyWing swords smith and learned how to forge swords. When she turned ten, Avalon decided to go to war. She crafted her own sword which she used diamonds, gold, and iron along with a few shards of obsidian. After 5 years of heavy training, Avalon was sent into her first battle. Around when she was 18, Avalon decided to fight in Scarlet's Arena. She only fought five times before a severe bite wound on her neck forced her to retire. Avalon left her gladiator days with a two bite scars on her neck and a scratch across her right cheek for life. After recovering, Avalon returned to battle and was near the end of the war. After the war, Avalon worked as a swords smith for the TempestWings and SkyWings. T R I V I A *Text here |-|Modern Character= A P P E A R A N C E Avalon is a dark dirty blonde color with dark flecks across her main scales. Her transitional scales are bright green while her eyes are sky blue. Her spine was a dark blue but she dyed it brighter and tipped with gold. Her wings are feathered and earthen brown with the tips lined with gold, then blue, then gold again. Her horns and talons are cream. Her horns have golden cuffs around them and her talons are covered in golden rings. Her belly is dark blue like how her spine was before she dyed it. She has a tattoo of a sword with wings on the under side of her front right talon. She also has two necklaces that are tied around her neck, one is made of wooden beads and the other bright yellow and green beads the a cross shaped bead in the middle. She has two piercings on her left ear and three piercings on her right. They are normally golden studs and the third on her right hear being a copper cuff with a small star hanging off that her BFF gave her. She also wears a green ball cap that has the traditional Minecraft Creeper face on it and wears a dark blue sweatshirt. When she isn't wearing her Creeper Hat, she has her Cat Ear Headphones. They are a light silver with rings that can change color by the press of a button on the outside of the speakers. The cat ears are speakers too that can be turned on and have two rings around the speakers that light up too. P E R S O N A L I T Y Avalon is a mediator which means she has a huge imagination. Avalon's hobbies are art, flying, writing, and astronomy. She spends up at least an hour a day flying around and exploring the sorounding land of her home. Though, during winter, she avoids going outside alot. Avalon also enjoys art and tends to mainly draw six winged angles with swords and stuff. She is always bustling with idea's for stories and mainly writes down a summery and plans out the chapters but then throws away the idea. Although she has commited to writing one book about a land called Terras. Avalon loves the stars and is always put in awe when before them. She is intreagued bu the small little sparkly dots that fleck the darkened sky. She likes the myth and legend behind the constelations and has even made up her own. Her favorite objects to look at are Orions nebula, the Pleidies, Juptier, Saturn, and Betelgeuse. Avalon has a nervous tick to chew her claws and results in dull cracked dry talons that bleed alot. It doesn't bother her much unless she gets an ingrown claw. She tends to do this too when her storm sense tingles too. Avalon's strom sense comes as a tingling sensation in her talons. She describes it as having a million bugs crawling on her, sometimes it gets so bad that she has even harmed herself to make it go away by either bitting her talon or wacking it against something. It begins when a storm is 20 miles out from where ever she is and goes away once it begins raining. Avalon is on the halfway mark between introvert and extrovert. Exactly 53% introvert and 47% extrovert. When she is in the presence of another who is high ranking and respected, she becomes an introvert and only nods and shakes her head when spoken too. When she is around her friends, she is really outgoing and loves to laugh and make them smile. Avalon is also a gamer and plays Star Wars Battlefront, Disney Infinity, and Minecraft. Her favorite is Minecraft. She also likes to play Star Was Battlefront with her cousin Runningdust. Avalon owns two pet big cats. A panther named Kronan and a Leopard named Vidan; both males. S K I L L S She has Storm sense that can wake her up from sleep and tingles in her talons, she chews on her talons to make it stop but this only helps slightly. Sometimes she will even whack her talon against a wall or something so that pain overrides the tingling. She can control her electricity but when she is super stressed, nervous or generaly emotionaly imbalanced she can have outbursts of her energy. Her mom tends to be the victom of her worst outbursts since they are stronger when she is angry or arguing and weaker when she is nervous and scared. She slowly is gaining better control only by calming herself more but still needs heavy training to take a step forward in her ability. When she is nervous or stressed, the electricity runs along her body and can cause a small shock when another dragon come close or touches her (like a shock after you rub your feet on the carpet and touch the door knob). When she is angry, she has no control over her electricity at all and the only way to stop it is by calming down. H I S T O R Y Avalon was born on the western coast near the old Night Kingdom. When her father joined the military as a healer, he was stationed in the Sand Kingdom. When Avalon was born, her father's contract ended and before she turned four years old, they moved to the base of the Jade Mountains between the a AviWing and LeafWing territory. They used the land they bought for hunting and trading purposes. Her father had faught in the SandWing war as a healer and was retiered and moved out to this land. As a young dragonett, Avalon loved to explore the woods and go on her small adventures. She attended a small school nearby in the LeafWing territory, there she met a LeafWing named Nicky. Avalon and Nicky were very close. When Avalon turned 5, her parents adopted a SeaWing MudWing Hybrid from a nearby orphanage. They named her Alkamea and she was very very quite. Avalon was able to get the first laughs out of her. A few years later when Avalon was ten, her parents adopted another dragonett this time it was an abandoned RainWing. They named her Azurett. Azurett was very outgoing and always is very talkative and always had something to say. Avalon though was very anoyed by her and they are always fighting each other. There have been been few circumstances that Avalon being older and stronger, nearly kills her but her compassion always springs up before any bloodshed happens. Both her adopted sisters have a spinal condition, Alkamea had weak foretalons but over all was fine. Azurett on the other hand, has a deformed hind leg that is actually 3 centimeters shorted then the other. Its coverd in bruises and when she walks, she limps. Then suddenly, a blinding light flashed before me, a huge muffled boom sounded and made my ears ring. A huge shock wave passed through me and laft a tingly sensation in my spine and thrust me backwards causing me to crash into a tree. My vision cleared and I looked over to where the light came from, a huge tree was smoking hot and completely split in half. Before Avalon turned 11, she nearly got struck by lightning. A strom was coming and her sister was outside playing, she flew to find her and had a bolt of lightning zap down 200 yards away from her and split a tree in half (this is actally a real event that happened to me when I was eleven). Strangly after that day, Avalon develpoed a very strong storm sense. Strong enough to wake her from deep sleep in the middle of the night. (Which is another strange thing in real life I have. I always wake up before a storm. Not sure if its the thunder or what but its no lie.) As Avalon went into her teenage years, she lost Nicky to a differnt friend and made new friends with a NightWing. Her name was Kasiokami and was super talented at art. Avalon soon grew and interest in art too and took lessons from her. She also developed a crush on a male TempestWing named Swiftstrike. To this day, Avalon begs her dad to set up courting between her and him and is working hard to impress his parents. She talks to his younger brother alot and his elder sister but can't get the nerve to talk to him directly the longest conversation she has had so far with him has olnly been 17 words. As drama began to pick up in school, Avalon became more cold hearted and mean and began to leave an effect on the students. She had more electrical outbursts and became a caution to the teachers. Becasue of this, her parents decided to homeschool her. Her first year was hard and lonely, so lonely she began talking to herself. Her conversations tend to be her bragging to herself but this helps to avoid bragging to her friends. She keeps intouch with Kasiokami with letters and send each other drawings and art. Today, Avalon is homeschooled by her mom along with her two adopted sisters. T R I V I A *Quotes **"What Mortal?" **"Hello Mortal" **"I've returned from Narnia" **"That's it. I'm done. Good bye." **"Become one with the ______" * Avalon hates anything spicy. * If you start talking about cats, Avalon is all ears. * Avalon likes to play minecraft. * Avalon wants to become an astronomer someday. * She really likes the flavor cookie two step in icecream. (a combination of cookie dough and cookies and cream). * Her spirit animal is a tie between eagle and tiger. * Her crush is based on my crush in real life * In real life, i have almost been struck by lightning. No joke it was so scary. * Kasiokami is my friend's username on wattpad. * I have two adopted sisters from China in real life. |-| Future Character= A P P E A R A N C E Much like her modern appearance but her right wing is more banged up with her feathers more ruffled and torn. She has to wear a wing brace on it since after bad accident, completely crippled her wing. The wing brace begins at her shoulder joint warpped around it then an iron piston travels up to her wrist. There, the brace warps around her wrist and has a hole in the center where normally a claw would poke through for membrane wings. A iron rod travels the tip of her index feathers where it is clamped on like a wing clamp but still capable of flying. The piston moves in and out as she extends and folds her wings with a bit of friction outward as support. She also has a silver pendent with a Chinese symbol on it wrapped tightly around her neck twice with a thick black string near her head. She doesn't wear her cross necklace nor her beaded one. H I S T O R Y Continued from her modern history 10 years after Avalon finally gets engaged to Swiftstrike and the two settle nearby her father's den. Their wedding was very grand and took place in the rainforest near the end of summer. Avalon dressed in beautiful white silks and fabrics studded with topazes and pearls. Her head was crowned with white Jasmin and edged the train of her veil. Her two sisters and best friends, Kasiokami, Abeke and Abele where her brides maids. Her wedding ring was a beautiful solid diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds on a beautiful golden ring engraved with stars and her favorite constellations. A year after their marrage, Swiftstrike and Avalon have their clutch of eggs. A total of four dragonets were born a few months after; two boys, and two girls. The two girls were twins from one egg. They named them Thunder, Sunstrike, Nightwhisper, and Windsong. 5 years later, Avalon goes through a terrible event. She was on her way home from visiting her sisters and a Storm was on the horizon. Avalon thought she could beat the storm. As she drew closer to the storm as much as closer to her home, she didn't realize there was a downdraft in her way. Avalon blindingly flew into it and was shoved downward into the rocky terrain below. She hit her head on a rock and was knocked out. When she woke up, the ground around her was wet and the storm had past. A huge boulder sat on top of her right wing. She couldn't feel the pain, but couldn't move since the weight of the rock was pinning her down. Using her back talons, she dug under the stone and was able to free her wing. Her wing was covered in mud and bent in an unnatural way. It hung useless from her shoulder. Avalon managed to walk home and was taken to a hospital. The doctor said her could fix it but Avalon could no longer fly hard or very far without a brace. It turned out that while Avalon was knocked, loose mud and wind from the storm rolled the boulder on top of her wing and broke her wrist joint and the furthest bone from that and due to her struggling, she pulled the shoulder joint out of the socket. For six months, Avalon had to recover, completely grounded from flying. Even after the splint and cast was removed, she still couldn't fly for another month. During that time, she was in rehab building up her wing muscles again. Finally, after a year, she was able to get a wing brace and fly once again, but will never be able to fly like she used to. Family Mate Swiftstrike Daughters Nightwhisper Windsong Sons Thunder Sunstrike |-|Gallery= R E F E R E N C E S CANON MODERN #1 MODERN #2 FUTURE A R T AvalonHeadshot.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior12 AvalonFullbody.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior12 Avalontwac.png|By me 5ABBEBE1-DDC4-46A2-A481-3165A229A535.png|By Random. I LOVE YOUR ART!!! ITs so beautiful!!!! 00D2AAF3-3D0E-424F-8761-FBBCE12D8557.png|By RDW with shading. Awesome job! ForAvalon.png|By Ivy She look so cute! Avalonhumanform.png|By me; Avalon in Human Form. Avalonxswiftstrikeac.png|Awe, look at them. (Made by yours truly) Screenshot 2018-08-02 at 7.35.25 PM.png|Avalon as a dragonet. Made by the wonderful Starflight. She looks so cute!!!!! 19045638-C914-4A3E-9976-AB6276AE7E5C.jpeg|Amazing and cute pixel version of Avalon. Made by Galax. Avalonbygalax.jpg|Avalon with her headphones on enjoying a sweet beat. Made by Galax AvalonHeadshot.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior12 AvalonFullbody.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior12 Avalontwac.png|By me 5ABBEBE1-DDC4-46A2-A481-3165A229A535.png|By Random. I LOVE YOUR ART!!! ITs so beautiful!!!! 00D2AAF3-3D0E-424F-8761-FBBCE12D8557.png|By RDW with shading. Awesome job! ForAvalon.png|By Ivy She look so cute! Avalonhumanform.png|By me; Avalon in Human Form. Avalonxswiftstrikeac.png|Awe, look at them. (Made by yours truly) Screenshot 2018-08-02 at 7.35.25 PM.png|Avalon as a dragonet. Made by the wonderful Starflight. She looks so cute!!!!! 19045638-C914-4A3E-9976-AB6276AE7E5C.jpeg|Amazing and cute pixel version of Avalon. Made by Galax. Avalonbygalax.jpg|Avalon with her headphones on enjoying a sweet beat. Made by Galax |-|Relationships= S O N A S You can ask to add Sona's to relationships however OCs are only added if she roleplay's with them. Destiny Very close friends with her. Likes her optimistic attitude. Stormbreak Kinda has a crush on them. See's them like an older sibling. Terrific Really enjoys her cookies and loves her art. Thinks she is sweet and nice and considers her a close friend. Dreaming Close friends and have each other's back! Drawkill Close Friends. Loves her art and thinks she is totally awesome!!!! Stormjumper Good Friends. Enjoys RPing with her and loves their art style. O R I G I N A L _ C H A R A C T E R S Swiftstrike Loves him ever so deeply with an unwavering love. Is protective of him sometimes. Always tries to help him and submits to him as his wife. {| Category:Content (AvalonCat)